In order to be able to transmit a video signal digitally, a standard has been defined by ISO/IEC and laid down as MPEG2 Standard ISO/IEC 13818 for video compression, audio compression and multimedia multiplexing. European Published Patent Application 0 855 840, which refers to a system with a digital signal multiplexer and a digital signal demultiplexer. In the multiplexer of this system a first number of digital video signals are first multiplexed into a multiplexed digital signal in order to send this to the demultiplexer of this system. The digital video signals are all television signals for broadcast programmes. Each programme is alternatively also referred to as a channel. Each digital video signal contains either a digital audio signal or a data signal or both. Digital signals coming from video sources are coded, packed, multiplexed in the multiplexer and then passed as a serial data stream to a transfer section. On the other side of the transfer section a signal of a television channel is filtered out from the serial data stream. The multiplexer, however, is not explained in detail here and no process of compression is specified.